Love in it's Greatest Form
by judemadison14
Summary: When Regina has a strange connection with Rapunzel when they bring her back from the Enchanted Forrest to Storybrooke. Will Regina finally uncover the true identity of this strange girl. And who else will find out about her true identity. Will they live a life of love and happiness together, or a life of hate, jealousy and the need for attention together?
1. Rapunzel,Rapunzel let down yourhuh?

FANFICTION

Chapter 1- Rapunzel,Rapunzel let down your...huh?

The view back here is horrible, I think to myself as we try to walk our way back to Hook's ship, to go back to Storybrooke. The only good thing is seeing Henry. I smile to myself. I am so relieved to have him back. But we have been walking forever in the Forest and he hasn't spoken to me since we first got him back from Tamara and Greg. He gave me a hug and said that he loved me but after that the whole walk back he has been talking to Emma.I am exhasted from the long walk back. I have nothing to take my mind of Henry and Emma. But at least Charming Rumple,and Hook arent here with us, we split up when we went to search for Henry. If Charming were here with Snow I dont think I couldn't control myself. When we split up to return Henry home,that was bad enough, All the ' will find you'I will always find you' was sickening. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Snow smiling I follow my gaze to where she's looking, Henry and Emma happily leading the way. Miss Swans arm around Henrys' shoulder and Henry's bright blue eyes lit up with love and happiness. He's never looked at me like that, ever.I'm too busy looking at both of them,that I'm not looking where I am walking and I stummble on a tree root on the ground. I let out a small sriek and step forward to keep my balance. When I regain my balance, I straighten my jacket hoping no one saw. But then I hear a let out of small chuckle from beside me. I quickly turn my head and look at Snow and frown. I see her quickly cover her mouth with her one of her hands the other hand holding a bow and arrow. "Is something funny?!" I say angrily. I see Emma and Henry stop in their tracks and turn around and look at both of us. "No. Of course not Regina. I just..ah.. sneezed" she replies faintly. I turn my head back to where Henry and Emma are standing in front of us and back to Snow and I point a finger at her and am about to say something to her angrily, when and Emma says "Is there something wrong you two. Because I think for Henry's saftey we need to get him back home before Greg and Tamara come after us. So before you get into one of your stupid little quarrels, lets get back to the ship where Henry will be safe."I frown at Emma and then at Snow, and then put my hand down and place it in my jacket pocket. "Yes let's get Henry to safety" I smile and walk over to him and hug him for a few seconds when he pushes me away. "Henry" I say looking at him sadly thinking he doesn't love me any more and that he doesn't care about me. I see him focusing on something. "Look" Henry says excitedly and points up at somethng in the sky. We all follow his finger and look at what he's pointing at. "What is that?" Emma says. I turn and look at her and narrow my eyes. " What does it look like?" I reply and smile,Emma looks away from it and looks at me and frowns. " Is that what I think it is?" says Snow. " A tower" says Henry very excitedly. I look up at the tall tower with vines of ivy growing around the tower. We all stare up at the beautiful tower in the middle of the forest.

Henry slowly turns around back to face me " Mom, do you know if Rapunzel's in Storybrooke?" "Rapunzel? No" I shake my head." No I don't think she is...You don't think this is her tower do you?" I say, Emma turns to me " No, it's the Gingerbread mans house" She says sarcastically. " Do you think she could be up there?" ask Henry" I mean she isn't in Storybrooke, so Rapunzel must be up there" I look down at Henry" Henry just because we don't know shes in Storybrooke doesn't mean she will be up there" I say. "Regina's right Henry. Her curse, it wiped up everyone from all lands, except for that one area that was protected when Emma and I went back to the Enchanted Forest that one time. There's no way that living in that tower could have stopped Rapunzel from being effected by the curse." explains Snow"She's probably in Storybrooke. We can look for her once we get back there. After we get you to safety" say Emma. Emma takes Henry's hand and we start walking again trying to get back to the ship. Suddenly I see Henry's hand slip out of Emmas, he runs down a short hill towards the tower. Snow and Emma both look at each other and then at Henry running. " Henry!" We all shout in unison. Emma and Snow then both rush after him. Leaving me just standing in the middle of no where alone watching. I watch Henry run, get closer to the tower and Snow and Emma following behind. I flick my wrist and I disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear behind a puffing Snow and Emma as they reach Henry, who is standing a meter away from the tall tower covered in ivy and roses.

" Hello!" Henry cups his mouth and shouts up at the small window at the top of the tower. Emma grabs Henrys arm. " Henry lets go. We need to get back to the ship. And get home to Storybrooke" Emma says firmly still puffing from running, but Henry ignores her and shouts again up to the tower window. " Hello?!" " Henry nobodys going to answer you" Snow adds while trying to catch her breath. I look up at the tower window. Nothing, nobody is there. " You're right. She won't answer me like this" Henry smiles slightly at Snow. "What?" Snow replies with a confused look on her face. Henry takes a few steps away from the tower so he can see the the tower window better. We all turn and watch him wondering what he is doing. Henry then cups his mouth with his hands and shouts up at the window.

" Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Henry's eyes widen. We all follow his gaze up to the window where a few magical glittering sparks fly out of the window. " See! She's up there!" Henry exclaims excitedly. " Henry a few magical sparks does not prove she's up there. Henry come along now we have to get you back" I say to him placing my hand on his shoulder. Henry shrugs my hand off. "No. I know she's up there!" he replies. Snow steps forward " Well Henry, even if she's still up there how do you think we will get to her?" Henry slowly turns his gaze from Snow to me, Emma and Snow then look at me. "Regina? How's Regina going to get us up there?" Emma says stepping forwards. "Magic" replies Henry "Magic? I know that I used magic to save Storybrooke but I'm trying not to use a lot of magic now Henry. For you I didn't think you liked me using magic" I say to him. Henry folds his arms" Mom you used magic just a few minutes ago" " What? When?" I say trying to cover up " I know that you did. When I ran to the tower. You three were behind me a few seconds after me. But only Emma and Snow were puffing and looked like they ran. You on the other hand looked calm and relaxed. I'm not stupid mom" Emma and Snow look at me and then at each other only then realising that I used magic to be behind them that fast not having noticed before that I did. Snow and Emma turn to me and Emma frowns and says angrily"Regina! You said you aren't using magic. You know you shouldn't because it will attract attention and we can't risk it for Henry's safety! Remember that's why we can't use magic to get back to the ship and why we have to walk" Then I say back to her" Using magic to skip 50 metres is not going to risk Tamara and Greg finding us, anyway that doesn't matter now"

I say looking back at Henry as he says"And besides, if she really is up there then she could help Rapunzel's good. She shouldn't have to be locked in that tower any longer. And you won't have to use that much magic... "explains Henry looking at me. " Okay." I say and I look up at the tower window . "How are we going to do this?We can't climb it with all that ivy and roses prickles" I say not taking my eyes off the window on the top of the tower. "Well in some stories there's another way to get in to the tower than climbing Rapunzels hair" Emma states, as she begins to walk around the base of the tower looking at the walls of the tower. Snow and I look at each other confused. Henry then looks up at us "Emma's is another way in" He says and begins to walk around the tower base in the oppisite direction. Snow then follows Emma around and I quickly walk after Henry and he scans the wall which is covered in ivy and roses. Suddenly Emma and Henry stop facing eachother when they meet and Snow and I stop behind them and we all slowly turn to face the tower wall."There" smiles Emma and points at the tower wall. I step in to have a closer look and notice that the bricks aren't put together properly " A secret door" Henry says happily. "Why would there been a secret door" I say frowning " Well there always a way to get away from evil" says Snow and I turn my head slowly and see she's looking at me and she quickly looks away when she sees me looking. "Well mom can you do it?" Henry begs me. "We have to be quick though. No stalling okay Henry." I say looking down at Henry "Yes. Okay. Just please come on"

A few minutes later we all walk up the winding tower stairs. Henry excitedly running up ahead. I can hear the clincking of his shoes on the stairs. I hear Emma call out from behind me "Henry. Be careful, don't trip" I look down and see her and Snow slowly walking up behind me and then suddenly I hear the clinking on the stairs stop. " Henry?" I call out. No one answers. I look down at the silent Snow and Emma and then I quickly run up the stairs hearing Emma and Snow quickly follow me. I near the top of the stairs and sigh with relief when I see Henry standing there looking up at the place where a trap door should be. But it's just covered with more bricks. " Ah. Wasn't a tall tower and one set of bricks enough?" Henry sighs.

I hold up my hand and magically break the wall of bricks. Though I can feel that it's not just a wall of normal bricks. It's as it's protectived by magic. It takes some energy out of me but I'm fine. I move the bricks away to see something. A clear blue sparkly box... I can see something or someone in it.I push myself up through the hole in the floor and then help Henry up, who then helps Emma and Snow up, while I walk over slowly to the vertical blue shiny box. There is decently a girl inside it "Is that Rapunzel? She doesn't look like Rapunzel"

Henry says pointing to the girls short brunette hair in side the magic force field. Snow walks around the box studying her Henry following behind her" Someone's cut her hair" replies Emma, who picks up meters of long silky brunette hair lying aroung the tower floor. All our eyes widen bewilded by all the brunete hair lying around on the floor. I then look back at the poor girl in side this magical trap. I notice the look on her face, like she was trying to stop something but got frozen by magic before she could do anything. She is wearing a beautiful flowing, floral pale pink dress. "What are we going to do now?" Henry says worried seeing Rapunzel was unable to help us out right now. "I don't know Henry" says Emma who places the lengths of brunette hair back on the ground and walks over to Henry and places one hand on his shoulder still holding a sword in her other hand incase of some emergency. Snow lifts her arm up to touch the magic force field. " Wait!" Shouts Emma before Snow can touch it. Snow looks at Emma" What?" She says to Emma confused." What if its dangerous?" states Emma.

Snow tilts her head with a 'are you serious' look on her face. She slowly reaches out and toughs the magic and it ripples a little but she grabs her hand back and holds her hand and looks at it and back at the magic and then at me wanting an explanation about this magic. I look at Snow and then at the girl in the magic force field. " Okay so she's been frozen by magic" I start to explain to everyone when Emma rudely interrupts " Yes I think we can all see that Regina. Please we have to hurry up. Whatever just happened it involves magic which will back it easier for them to find us" I slowly turn my head and frown at her " Yes well I was about to explain it before you rudely interrupted me. So she's been I trapped in some frozen magic spell. It must have been cast on her too... Ah. Protect her from something maybe"

I explain when Snow points at me and adds " Maybe your curse. I mean it makes sense. That's why she could be here. Someone trapped her with some powerful spell and she didn't get effected my the curse" Snow smiles as she announces her idea " Maybe. So obviously my curse was pretty powerful though and obviously it's weakened the spell so when you touch it. Well it ripples and lets of a few sparks of magic" I finish my explanation. " We'll how do we get her out of there. We can't leave her here like this" Henry's says not taking his eyes off the pretty brunette. " I don't know honey. If we wanted to get her out we would need to touch it, but they could help Greg and Tamara track us, and I don't want you to get hurt" I say crouching down to Henry's height."But mom we can't leave her here. She doesn't deserve to be here. She's Rapunzel" Henry says looking in my eyes " Henry who ever did this to her did it for a reason" I say softly and Henry's replies " Please mom get her out. For me" I sigh and stand back up and slowly reach out to touch the magical field and I say to my son " I'm sorry Henry but I don't know how to..." I say holding my hand out to touch the magic when I feel something tingling on my hand I turn my head to see the magic wall start to crack and the walls slowly fall down ,my eyes widen as I pull my hand away.

I look at my hand confused and hear Snow run behind the me I turn my head to see Snow go and catch the beautiful young girl as she is about to fall to the ground and Emma goes and assists her. Henry then looks at me and smiles " You did it mom" and runs over the the young girl lying on the ground with Emma and Snow holding her. " I did?" I say to myself as I watch Snow and Emma feel the forehead of the young girl short haired girl, Rapunzel. All these questions then fill my head. How did that magic break? All I did was touch it. And who was this girl? Rapunzel I know...but there's something about her. She looks like someone I knew. But who?


	2. StoryTelling

Storytelling

Rapunzel's P.O.V

*My hearts start racing, beating faster and faster from its slow beating it has been for a while. My eyes open and I take a deep breath in and quickly sit up,from my lying position.*" Ow!"* as I sit up I hit my head on something above my I look up at some wooden thing and place my hand on my head and I run my hand down my hair. And my eyes widen as I feel the short brunette hair.* " Oh you're awake now" I hear a voice say softly.* I quickly look to the right and a two woman are there. One sitting on a chair. She was fair skinned and has red lips an short black hair. The other is on the other side of the room and as she makes her way towards where I am I can see she is carrying a sword in one hand. She is quite fair, like the other woman but not as much, and she has long blonde hair* "Who are you? And what do you want with me?!"*I shout scared and shuffle quickly over to the left side of the bed I'm on and back on to the wall as far as I can away from these women* "It's okay... We won't hurt you"* Says the fair blacked haired woman. I can tell she's the woman who spoke before by her voice.*" Re-Really?What-What's with the sword then?"*I stutter and look at the sword in the blonde woman's hand.* "It's for our safety-" Says the blonde woman but the blacked haired woman cuts her off. " For all of our protection Rapunzel" *My eyes widen at the sound of my name* "How-how do you know who I am?"* I say still back as far as I can possible get from the two woman with out hitting myself on the wooden thing above me. " Everyone knows who you are. You are the girl who was locked in a tower by a witch and your hair was long until your prince came for you but the witch had cut your long hair off and tricked your prince-" The blonde lady says. The blacked haired woman looks at her" Emma don't overload her with all this information" She says softly.*So the blonde woman's name must be Emma. I look over at Emma* "Who are you? How do you know something like that? You can't take my hair now"*I feel the short hair on my head* "It's already gone"*I say sadly*" Oh dear we don't want your hair. We want to help you" says the black haired woman and see smiles sweetly. "I'm Snow White" she explains. *My eyes widen and I relax a little and let down my guard a little and lean forward a bit* "You mean, the Princess Snow White?" * I look at the beautiful black haired lady*"Well Yes" she smile sweetly and then holds her hand out to me." Now come on out of there. We are your friends" * I hold my hand out to take her hand and she pulls me out*" Oh be careful not to hit your head on the bunk"* She says looking up at the wooden thing above me. She helps me out." So I'm Snow White and this is my daughter, Emma" She says smiling kindly. I think well if Snow White is the princess Emma must now be the princess too.I quickly crusty to them politely. " It's an honour your majesty's"* I look up and smile at her and the other woman. Then I feel the ground move slightly and sway. I move around trying to keep my balance and hold on to the wooden thing. A bunk.* The-the floor. It- it moved?! *I say looking at the wooden floor then between both of the women* "We are on a ship" says the blonde lady, Emma. " A ship? Like one of those things that goes on the ocean?" I say looking at Emma curiously." Yes. We are on the ocean right now" she says smiling and looks to the side of the room where she was standing before. I see a window and I can see water splashing up against this window of glass. And I can now see and hear the blue and green ocean smashing up against the ships side. My eyes widen with excitement* "Wow. I'm on the ocean"*I smile brightly* "This is extraordinary"*I smile with excitement. Still holding on to the bunk for support with the moving and sway ship on the ocean waves.

I then slump down and sit on the bed again, being careful not to hit my head on the bed*" So what-what happened?"*I say looking down at the floor and fiddling with my fingers* What are you talking about? Says Emma curiously. " I was in a prison. A prison of time. A spell was put on me by the monster that trapped me in that tower that I've been in prisoned in my whole life. He cut my hair right before he put the spell on me." I explain sadly not looking up from the ground. "He said that there was a curse coming. The evil queens curse? I tried to ask him what it was. That's when he cut my hair and then he went to the window and then put some kind of spell on me. The next thing I knew I was here."* I say looking at the bed where I first woke* "It's a long and complicated story" Says Emma who places the sword down and walks behind her mother who's sitting on a chair in front of the bed. " It's been 28 years since the Queens curse" Says Emma. "What-What was the Queens curse?" I say and tilt my head curiously. " She sent all the fairytale characters to another world with absolutely no magic" Says Snow who looks up at Emma behind her and then down at me. " That doesn't sound so bad. Magic is terrible it's made my life horrible" I say thinking about all things magic has done to my life. " The thing is that all our happiness was taken away from us. Even our memories. We didn't know who we were. We were given other identities. Other memories. Nothing of our life in the Enchanted or any of the others lands that the Queens curse hit" Snow explains softly. " It's a long story" Emma says looking at Snow and then at me.

A few hours later. I look up at Snow who is now sitting beside me in the bed and Emma who is asleep on chair in front of the bed. They have been telling all about this place where the Queens curse took all of them. Storybrooke. It sounds so different to back home in my tower. They tell me a bit about Emma's story and about the magic wardrobe and Snow's life as Mary-Margret. And her true loves life as David Nolan. I remember back in my tower hearing about the marriage of Snow and Charming. Even though I was locked in a tower I still knew what was happening in the outside world. My bird friends where very helpful. I knew about the Evil Queen and her search and want for the Princess Snow White who was living out in the woods somewhere. I learn about some of the other people I had heard about from the Enchanted Forest. And all about there twisted family tree which is so confusing" Wait okay so let me get this straight. So there is Snow and Charming. Snow is the step-daughter of the Queen. Or Regina. And their daughter is Emma. And Emma and Neal had a child named Henry. Henry is also the adopted son of Regina. Who is also the Mayor of that town. Storybrooke? Regina is now also good and was going to sacrifice her life to save all of you from the destruction of Storybrooke?And this Greg guy and Tamara kidnapped Henry and they are very dangerous because they want to eat rid of magic"" Yes" says Snow softly. " But don't talk about Neal. He-ah. He's not with us anymore" She says looking at her daughter asleep in the chair. " Oh I understand"*I nod* " I just thought you should know. Because you'll meet Henry soon. He is on the upper deck" " Oh. And Rumple. Rumplestiltskin he's with Belle? And he's good?" I ask very curiously. " Well. He helped us find Henry. He seems to really love Belle. And Belle believes that he's changed and is good now" " Oh" I sigh. " Is something wrong" " Well..." I hesitate. " It's okay dear you can trust me." I smile up at her" Well Emma was right I was trapped in the not by a witch. My story must be different in the other world"* I say remembering how Emma grew up in the other world and how she knows fairytales* " I was trapped in that tower by a monster. " " Who was it?" Snow says quietly." Rumplestiltskin. He put me in that tower. I heard it was because he wanted to keep me away from my family. Over the years I put together the pieces. Unfortunately I couldn't work out all of the puzzle" " Rumplestiltskin trapped you in that tower? Well that's just another thing that the dark one has done in his many many many years. I'm so sorry that he ripped you away from your family* Snow says sincerely. " What else have you found out about your family. We might know your mother and father and we could reunite you with them" She says happily. I look down sadly and fiddle with my pink

Floral dress." I don't think so" She looks at me sadly and says" Why not dear?" " Well I found out that my father died" I say sadly looking away. " Oh. I'm so sorry Rapunzel" She says softly and places her hand on my shoulder comforting me. " I found out he died before he even knew about me. Well my mother never knew about me either" I say almost choking in my words. " What?" Snow says confused. " Rumple took me away from my mother as soon as my father had died I was born in a flower on land... I loved the land so much. I was free. I would run around all the time. When I was three I almost left I ran away. Trying to get away from Rumple. That's when he put me in the tower." I say sadly. "Oh Im so sorry. Well know this. I am going to help you find the rest of your family. Do you know your mothers name?* She smiles sweetly. I shake my head" No. I don't. I don't know anything about her. Except that she truly loved my father. She loved him so much. He was her true love. When he died I was told she went crazy. I begged and begged Rumple for her name. He wouldn't tell me. But I did find out my fathers name." * Snows eyes widen* "Really? What was his name?" I look up at Snow with hope in my eyes and I smile slightly. " His name...was Daniel"


	3. Connections

Connections

Regina P.O.V

I lie awake relaxing with the sway of my hammock, as it slowly swings side to side with the rocking of the ocean waves. As the Jolly Roger sails to find our way back to Storybrooke. It feels like forever that we have been searching for Storybrooke since we left, and everyone is so exhausted. I can't stop thinking of Henry, who's across the hall. Deep asleep with Emma.I had got to spend time with my son when Emma was on her shift to watch the girl we brought along from her tower, Rapunzel, who was asleep for a few days before she woke up 2 days ago and hasn't come out of her room. I look out the small round windows on the side of my tiny room, and I can see the dark blue waves of the neverending ocean against the solid black colour of the night sky. A few shinning stars twinkle causing me to think that in many dark things there IS something beautiful there. Suddenly I hear a sound; a floor board creak. I listen silently. I turn my head slowly away from the ships window, and gaze at the small wooden door on the other side of the room and I prop myself up on my elbow. All I can hear are the waves crashing up against the ship of the ship as it rocks, and the huge sails of the Jolly Roger as they flap around in the cold nights sea breeze. I lay me head back down, but then I hear a sound; a door closing from across the hallway. Who would be up now? Emma and Henry would be fast asleep after everything that has happened. Snow would be too, after the long journey. Gold was down the hall in his own room like I. If he wasn't asleep he would be up thinking about his loss of his son, and wouldn't come out until he...well who knows. David was on the upper deck with Hook, while Hook sails the Jolly Roger. So who could it be? I hear the mysterious person carefully creep away.I slowly sit up, grab one of my jackets.I stroll over to my door and open it trying to make sure it doesn't creak. I peek out, and upon not seeing anyone, I open it wider. I look up the hallway as the candle lights burn and I notice a shadow head up to the upper deck. I notice the shadows hair , shoulder length and the flowing dress. It's that Rapunzel girl. Suddenly the door across the hallway opens again, and Emma steps out fully dressed. I frown. "What are you doing up ?" Emma looks at me. " I might ask you the same question Regina." " Rapunzel" " Where did she go? You didn't do something to her. Did you Regina?" Emma says knowing that even though I might have helped save Storybrooke the long journey might have had a negative effect on me like it has had to everyone else. I sigh and put on my jacket, wrapping it around my front to keep warm from the sea breeze as I head up the hallway and slowly walk up the creaky wooden steps to the cold night-time upper deck, of the Jolly Roger. Emma slowly following.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I creep up the stairs a bit unbalanced as I'm excited to see the real night sky and feel the wind rush through my hair since 28 years. But shorter hair,I think feeling the short strands of hair that hang just below my shoulders. I look up to the top of the stairs, I see the dark night sky shimmering with bright stars. My mouth drops in awe. It's so different, from what I remember. Well it might be because I feel so far away from the stars. In my tower I used to feel like I could just reach up and touch them. I always used to with on the first star, that I would find my family, someday. I feel the freezing air touch my skin. My thin pink dress flows with the wind . I look at the bright silver moon shinning strongly. I start to stroll along the wooden creaking deck, holding on to the side of the ship and anything to stop me falling from the slow rocking of the boat. I can't believe I'm on a real ship. I have only read about them in books, I could never have imagined what it would have felt like. It is absolutely beautiful. I never thought I would ever be on ship, let alone a pirate ship going to a new land where most people from our land went, with the Evil Queen's curse. I might be able to find my family there, Find my mother, and learn more about my father and who he was. I smile to myself thinking and admiring the sky and the glorious splashing ocean when my foot twist in some rope lying on the deck. I continue walking and I trip over to distracted to stop myself from falling."Ah!" I scream as I fall face first on to the deck. "Ow" I scrunch up me face from the small amount of pain. I turn myself over about to untie my foot from the rope, when I look up to see a big white sail falling down. The big white sheet blows and falls on top of my head. I gasp. I move my hands around trying to get out but it only seems to get worse. I start to freak out I move around trying to get out, but my foot gets even more tangled in the rope. I start hyperventilating, freaking out. I hear some footsteps walk around me as they hit the deck. I feel someone trying to help me, and pull the sail off. The person pulls the sail off me, as I gasp for air, breathing deeply, I hear a voice. "What do you think you're bloody doing?" I see a man holding the big white sail in what appears to be a hook where his hand should be, and a bottle in his other hand. "I-ah. Was just going for a walk. You-you must be Hook?" I say remembering him from Snow's stories." You just bloody set us behind. Now I have to put the bloody sail back up. Before we can bloody sail again." He says almost falling over but calmly keeping his balance. " Captain, I think you've had enough to drink" says a voice walking up from behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder and taking the bottle from his hand. "Hey that's mine" he says trying to snatch it back. "What is it?" says the woman. "Rum" he says happily " And it's a bloody waste of it" Says another voice who I recognise as Emma's as she walks up behind the Captain and the other woman. The woman then smiles and chucks the bottle behind her and off the side of the ship. "Hey?!" says the Captain." You've had enough Captain. And the faster,you put that sail up the faster we get back" she says dusting her hands off, then placing them in her pockets. The Captain sighs and walks off dragging the sail with him going the sail with him pin to put it back up properly. Emma and the woman look down at me. I haven't seen the woman before, and I can't really make her out from all the stories. She then crouches down and helps me by helping to untie all the knots of rope that my foot is stuck in. " Don't worry about Hook, he's not usually like that. He's just stressed from the long journey that seems to be never-ending" Emma says softly. And when my foots untied Emma holds her hand out and helps me up. I smile softly and both of the two woman " Thank you" Suddenly there's a big crash on the other side of the ship where Hook is trying to put the sail up. Emma and the woman both look over to the sound and Emma drags the woman a side, out of my hearing range. "Regina, I'll go help Hook put up the sail. Will you stay and look after her?" " Ah...fine" " Don't do anything stupid Regina" Regina narrows her eyes. " I never do anything stupid or for no reason." Emma lets out a heavy sigh and rolls her eyes and walks off to help Hook and see if everything is okay. The woman steps back towards me. I hold on to the side of the shop trying bit to fall from the rocking of the boat. "I'm Regina" she says softly smiling slightly. My eyes widen remember her from Snow's stories. She's the Evil Queen, the one who cast the curse, the one who took Emma's son. I can't believe I didn't know who see was. I thought that I would instantly know the Evil Queen. But she's not what I expected at all, she's sweet and nice." And you must be Rapunzel?" "Mhmm" I sigh."And you're Re-Regina" I say softly "Yes I am. You must know who I was?" "The Evil Queen?" "I'm not Evil" she replies firmly. "Oh, I don't think you are. I think your nice. You just helped me. I just...from the stories..." "That was a long time ago" she says firmly."I don't see any of the things from the stories. I think you're nice, you helped me, thank you" I say wrapping my arms around myself now feeling the windy breeze chill my body. Regina then takes off her jacket and places it around me. "Oh no. You need this, it's yours" I say gesturing at the jacket. " Oh you need it. I mean with that thin pink dress you could catch a cold or freeze to death out here. I have another. But you don't. Well we didn't bring anything with you from your tower, except for a few maps, which helped us find the ship, so we could get Henry home safely. So I can at least you my jacket.' she says sweetly. "Thank you, Regina. You know you don't sound like what I thought you would, from all the stories. About the, Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. And you too. You're not like what I've heard. You're nice tome and really thoughtful. You helped me with that drunk Captain" I laugh softly. " Well Hook is just exhausted. Like us all. We have been sailing for what seems like forever. " Regina lets out a loud sigh. "Why did you help me and why are you so nice to me?" I say tilting my head and wrapping the jacket around my front to keep warm. " Well the sooner we sail. The faster and sooner we get home to Storybrooke" she narrows her eyes " and there's something about you Rapunzel..." Suddenly the Captains voice shouts from a rigging above happily and exciting "Land ho!"

In a matter of a few minutes, almost everyone is on the upper deck. Regina now standing warm in another jacket looking upon little Henry, who is wrapped up in a blanket with Emma. David, who I just met, who is obviously Prince Charming by the way he acts, is wrapped up in another blanket with Snow,who looks like she is shattered. Hook who seems to be fine now, steers the Jolly Roger towards the land he spotted. The chill night breeze is still all around us. I stand on the rocking boat as happily excited as everyone else to see land again. As the Jolly Roger speedily sails towards the shore, I think, my family could be there. I could find my mother and learn about my father and who he was. A smile spreads across my face just as everyone else on the ship nervously waiting to get to the land. Henry's voice says sotly from between both his mothers, Emma and Regina. "Storybrooke?!"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update this, I have been super busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try update as son as possible:) Don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts and ideas about the story:) Thanks for reading:)


	4. On The Trail

Okay so my chapters are now based around a spoiler and/or pic from season 3. You might be able to spot it or maybe not...Anyway enjoy:)

* * *

On The Trail

Narrator

Everyone, The Princess,The Knight,The Savior, The Queen and The Captain stand on the upper deck,along with Henry and Rapunzel. As the cold nights sea breeze rushes through them, their hair blowing in their faces, Hook steers the Jolly Roger towards the island at the end of the never-ending ocean. Anxiety rushes through their veins and shows on their faces. The ship gliding through the ocean waves, suddenly the boat jolts forwards. "What was that?" Regina says firmly when the ship jolts and like everyone else, tries to keep their balance. "I don't know!" replies the Captain,turning back to look at Regina. "Just keep sailing Captain. We have to get Henry back soon" Emma says taking her arm out of the blanket and wrapping it around Henry's shoulder. Hook glares at Regina and Emma before turning back to steer the ship. The Captain stands frozen,still. "Hey?! Captain?!" David shouts at the still Captain, who's staring out into the dark blue ocean. "Oh O" The Captain says. "What is it?" Henry small voice says from between his two mothers. Everyone goes silent. Rapunzel looks around at everyone, completely silent,then she turns to the side of the ship. Everyone listens. Rapunzel looks down at the ocean. A shimmering glittering trail of bubbles stream across the side of the ship. A beautiful soft voice fills the air. Singing pretty notes. Slowly a girl rises slowly out of the ocean. Her beautiful blonde hair flows on the water and her blue eyes sparkle. A pale green tail flicks beneath the water. Her voice singing beautiful hypnotizing notes. Rapunzel turns back to look back at everyone. "A siren!" she shouts. David who was wrapped in a blanket with Snow, now walks towards the side of the ship, hypnotised by the sirens music. Hook walks away from the wheel towards the side of the ship like David. Snow rushes after her husband along with Emma chasing after her father .They reach David as he gets to the side of the ship and pulling him back struggling. "David!" Snow yells trying to keep him from falling into the sirens trap. Emma helping pulling the man back with all her stands up yelling "Grandpa" He turns and looks at where Regina is "Mom!Do something!" Henry yells over the windy conditions. "Yes. I am thinking. Henry go down below deck and check on Gold!" Regina says softly pushing Henry towards the stairs. Henry doesn't argue, he nods and quickly jogs down below deck. Regina runs over to the ship wheel and takes hold of it. She spins the wheel towards starboard. Moving the ship awa from the siren on the port side of the ship. Hook falls to the deck, slightly hitting his head. Rapunzel rushes over to his side and crouches down next to him. "Captain?" His eyes look at her and he quickly covers his ears. He stares at the young brunette girl. "Love, could you lend me a hand? Reach into my pocket on my jacket!" He shouts blocking the sirens music call. Regina turns her head to look at them, while steering the ship away from the siren and towards the land. Rapunzel reluctantly reaches in to the Captains jacket pocket and pulls out two ear plugs. She holds them out to him. Quickly the Captain grabs them and puts them in. He stands up tall. "Thanks love." Hook takes control of the wheel from Regina. Regina walks over to Rapunzel and smiles. The wind blowing wildly. The Jolly Roger speeds towards the land. Suddenly a loud scream comes from the port side. Everyone's head turns to see Emma and Snow leaning over the side of the ship. "Charming!" Snow yells leaning down over the ship's side. David is no where in sight.

"Dad!" Emma yells softly into the blowing winds. Regina rushes over, and looks over the side of the ship. Davids head dips beneath the ocean waves. "I'm going in after them" Emma shouts loudly as she takes off her jacket. "Emma you could die if you go down after them" Regina shouts moving a piece of hair from in front of her eyes as the windy blows. Snow looks at her daughter. "Be careful Emma!" Emma nods and steps up onto the ship of the ship .The Captain turns his head from the wheel to look at Emma, he looks over at Rapunzel. "Take the wheel love." "What? I don't know how to-" "Just steer towards that land!" Hook shouts leaving the young girl with the wheel and rushing off to everyone else. Emma quickly jumps off the side of the ship and into the cold oceans water. Hook, Regina and Snow look down at her from the rocking ship. The Savior takes a deep breath and dives under the waves.

Emma holds her breath swimming quickly down,down and down. She sees the smiling siren with her arm around David. Emma swims down towards them. The siren turns her head to see the blonde woman swimming siren let's go of David, and he floats downwards, soon landing on the soft sand on the bottom of the ocean. The siren swishes her tail and is instantly in front of Emma. Emma eyes siren holds up her hand, her sharp and long nails catching Emma's eyes. Suddenly the sirens hand grabs Emma's neck. Emma struggles around and gets out of the sirens grip. She quickly tries to swim away, but the siren grabs her leg, her nails digging into Emma's skin. Emma grabs the sirens hand and pulls it off her. Emma looks at the siren and punches the siren in the face. The siren hisses and backs away holding her hands to her face. Emma quickly swims downwards, she spots David. She tries to lift her father up, struggling. She looks up to see the siren angrily swimming vigorously towards them. The sirens sharp teeth sparkle. Emma does some quick thinking and pulls out her father's sword from around his waist, she holds it out. The sirens eyes widen, but the siren's to fast to stop, she swims right into the sword. Emma sees the siren body float down, lifeless. Emma very weakly picks up David, pulling him up. But running out of air Emma's eye start to close. The last thing Emma sees is a rope. Emma quickly wraps her arm around David tighter and her other arm she grabs the rope and wraps her arm in it. Before slowly closing her eyes.

Regina, Snow and Hook stand on the Jolly Roger. Snow looks down into the ocean nervously, looking for her Charming and Emma. "Maybe I should go down-" "No" Hook says firmly. "I will" Regina looks at Hook behind her and then at Snow in front of her. Regina holds the end of the rope that Snow threw into ocean to help Emma. Suddenly they feel something pull on the rope. Snow's face lights up with hope. "Pull up" Snow shouts over the howling wind, as the ship sails almost at land now. Snow and Regina clench their teeth pulling up the rope. Regina turns around, trying to get the hair out of her face. "Captain, aren't you going to help!" She yells. "Well of course love. I'm just here to help, your majesty!" Hook yells over the wind. Hook grabs the end of the rope from behind Regina and anchors it on a pulley to anchor the weight. Regina and Snow pull on the teeth as their hair blows in all directions. Their fists tighten on the rope. Hook pulls on the end of the rope. Regina's scarf flaps around in the wind, hitting Hook in the face a few times, he glares at Regina who keeps pulling on the rope. He flicks it out of his face, as they continue to pull the rope up. Snow and Regina heave on the rope with all their might. Soon Snow shouts "There!" Snow shouts seeing Emma's head pop out of the water and then David in her arms. Snows eyes widen when she sees them both unconscious. "David! Emma!" She yells out to them concerned. "Ah...Captain?Regina? Snow? Anybody?!" Rapunzel calls out from the wheel. "How exactly do you stop a ship?!" Rapunzel says turning back to look at them and then back out in front of her. They all turn their heads to look at Rapunzel and all their eyes widen. "Oh no" Hook says quickly letting go of the rope and running over towards the wheel. The ship jolts forwards,everyone falls to the deck. The Jolly Roger scrapes the sand of the beach. Snow quickly stands up and runs to the side of the ship and jumps off on to the beach. Snow runs into the water kneeling down next to Charming and Emma. Snow places a hand on either of their faces. Tears filling her eyes. Regina, Rapunzel and Hook quickly jump off the ship and walk down to where Snow is. Suddenly a noise comes from behind some trees close to the beach. Rapunzel and Regina turn around to look at the trees rustling. Hook kneels down beside Emma. Suddenly a girl in a light purple dress and grey wrap runs out of the trees with a sword running straight towards them all. Their eyes quickly holds up her hand, and then shakes her head, remembering no magic. Rapunzel looks at Regina and then at the charging girl. Snow and Hook then look up just now noticing the girl. Rapunzel runs towards the girl and flips over the girl and then cartwheels into the girl from behind. Grabbing the neck of the girl with her feet and pinning the girl to the ground. The girl struggles around and screams. Rapunzel stands up and holds the girl down. Regina runs up to Rapunzel. Her eyes widened "Where did you learn how to do that?" "Well living in a tower for almost your whole life, you have to entertain yourself somehow" Rapunzel replies softly with a smile. Suddenly two more people run out from the trees, one in armour and the other man with a flowing cape. Rapunzel's eyes widen. "Run" she says softly looking at Regina before running past Regina. Regina frowns but follows her. They both run back to Snow and Hook. Rapunzel runs and trips on the sand and lands in the water next to David and Emma. Snow angrily stands up and grabs her bow and arrow and turns around and points it at the one the man with the cape. "Snow?" one of them says, taking of their helmet. Her black hair flowing out of her helmet. "Mulan?" she says lowering her bow. She sighs. Rapunzel looks at them, "You guys know each other?" Suddenly the girl walks up behind them with her hand on her neck. "That really hurt" she says. "Aurora are you alright?" the man asks. "I'm fine" Aurora says with a bit angrily. "And I'm sorry" Rapunzel says softly. "Who's this?" Phillip says gesturing his chin over at Rapunzel. "Sorry. But could we explain about that later. Emma and Charming..." Snow says kneeling down beside Emma and Charming, now both breathing slowly. "Yes, we have to hurry. We have some good and some bad news for all of you." Mulan says softly.

A few minutes later. Everyone sits around a small fire in Phillip, Mulan and Aurora's camp. Regina wraps a jacket around Rapunzel,wet from the sea water. Emma and David lie under a small tent. Mulan takes a small cup made of leaves a pours a small amount of liquid into Emma and Davids mouth. "They will be fine. Just give them a few minutes" Snow nods and sits next to them both watching. Emma starts to move around. Emma coughs, and her eyes flutter open. "Emma!" Snow leans over and hugs her daughter. "David?" Emma says looking over at her father. "He'll be fine in a couple of minutes" Snow says softly. Emma looks around. "Mulan? Arora?Where are we?" Emma looks around a bit confused.

Regina and Snow quickly explain what happened. "So what's the news?" Snow asks softly. Phillip looks up. "Well we thought you would be coming back here. We have been searching for you all. We've been to different lands trying to find you" Phillip explains. "The bad news is that we've found out that those Greg and Tamara people are on your trail" "What?!" Regina says. "Then we have to get out of here. Where ever we are. And get back to Storybrooke fast!" Regina says."Yes. I agree. We have to get Henry back. Wait where is Henry?" "He's back on the ship with Gold. He's fine" Regina says "Well what's the good news?" Snow asks softly."Well the good news is that-" "Emma?!" says a shocked voice of a man, who drops the pieces of wood he's holding when he sees Emma. Everyone turns their heads to look at the man. Emma looks up as her eyes widen and she says with surprise, "Neal?!"

* * *

Sorry there wasn't much about Regina and Rapunzel in this chapter. But I promise there will be more in the next chapter. I have included a tiny bit of ships in there but please comment what ships you'd like to see in here. Any ideas for the next spoiler or pic to base it on. Tell me. Comment your ideas and thoughts in the reviews.:)


End file.
